Mad
Mad is a Cartoon Network animated sketch comedy series created by Kevin Shinick and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Based on Mad magazine, each episode is a collection of short animated parodies of TV shows, movies, celebrities and other media/pop culture using various types of animation. The series has parodied Pixar several times. Parodies *In the episode "TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars," Mater, Remy and WALL•E cameo in "TransBOREmores". *In the episode "2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime," Carl Fredricksen appeared at the Museum of Natural Mystery in "2012 Dalmatians". However, he is wearing a purple jacket instead of brown. Later in the episode, an ad product called "Up" is an advanced system of getting you up and out of a jam using balloons, which is tested on Dug. *In the episode "Star Blecch / uGlee," a segment called "Rejected Toy Story 3 Characters" shows Speak & Swear, Mr. Couch Potato Head, Baby Never Stops Crying, Bizz the Friendly Fax, and Private Space. *In the episode "WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition," WALL•E tries to stop the world from being covered in garbage. *In the episode "Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore," characters from popular TV shows call the FBI (who are actually Sarge and the Green Army Men). *In the episode "Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor," an ad product called "Cloudy with a Chance of Flavor" (based on the film Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) shows a Cars-themed cereal named CARshmellows. *In the episode "S'UP / Mouse M.D.," everything is great in Carl's House, until the cast of The Jersey Shore knocks on his door. *In the episode "Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth," a Lightning McQueen spoof gets squished from a car squisher. *In the episode "The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man," Buzz Lightyear gets his memory erased by Lotso. In addition, Carl Fredricksen makes a small cameo in "The Buzz Identity". *In the episode "RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine," Mater and Lightning McQueen were taking a drive until Thomas ran over them. *In the episode "Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent," a doctor pulls Buzz Lightyear out of a little boy's ear who was complaining about a buzz in his ear. *In the episode "Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It," when everyone left off the page and landed into other books, Vin Diesel landed in the Junior Novelization of Cars. *In the episode "Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats," Buzz Lightyear and Dory both cameo in "Cowboys & Alien Force". *In the episode "TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred," Mater appeared on Interstate 40. *In the episode "Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy," Mike appears to be preparing for an eye drop. Later, both he and Sulley appear, however, Mike is purple, and Sulley is orange. *In the episode "Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras," Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head put their daughter in a pageant, where they compete against many people including Bo Peep and her daughter, and are judged by Barbie, Ken, and Woody in "Tater Tots & Tiaras". *In the episode "Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker," Remy appeared as one of the mice in a cage. *In the episode "FROST / Undercover Claus," Woody, Buzz and the Toy Story gang get "lost" on a mysterious island of misfits. *In the episode "Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp," WALL•E is one of the robots in the match. *In the episode "Addition Impossible / New Gill," in the "Addition Impossible" part, Ethan Hunt saw Lightning McQueen, got in him, and used him to defeat Kurt Hendricks by driving him into him. Which Hunt then got Hendricks' launch codes and says that no one got hurt, but McQueen says that he's on fire, which Ghost Rider's motorcycle, who was also a talking vehicle and was also on fire, says that McQueen will get used to it. Also, the guy (with the pants unzipped) has a T-shirt with a logo similar to the logo of The Incredibles. In the "New Gill" part, Marlin was one of the people who met Ariel the Mermaid from The Little Mermaid. He mentioned how his wife got eaten and that he was in a tank gang. *In the episode "The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope," WALL•E & EVE are seen part of the Green Space program. *In the episode "I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus," Brave was mentioned as Pixar's first movie with a heroine. *In the episode "The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure," Merida appears in "The Blunder Games". *In the episode "Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon," Nemo gets taken by John Lasseter to make Finding Nemo' 3D'', which Liam Neeson/Bryan Mills tries to find Nemo. Also, John shows a Toy Story 3D poster, as well as one of Up that was called "3D Story". However, although Pixar films are animated (WALL•E contained live-action segments), this episode mentioned as if all the Pixar movies are live-action. Also, Carl's house on the Up poster in the episode is red instead of random colors. *In the episode "Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S," Lightning McQueen and Buzz Lightyear appear as part of the Sequel Circus in "Outtagascar", which the characters have run out of ideas for sequels. Cast *Kevin Shinick' - Mater, WALL•E, Carl Fredricksen (S'UP / Mouse M.D.), Woody (Star Blecch / uGlee and The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man), Ken, Lightning McQueen (Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It and Addition Impossible / New Gill), Bruce, and Mr. Potato Head (Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras) *'Hugh Davidson' - Carl Fredricksen (2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime), Sarge, Lightning McQueen (Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth), and Marlin (Addition Impossible / New Gill) *'Larry Dorf' - Mr. Potato Head (Star Blecch / uGlee) *'Mikey Day' - Wheezy *'Rachel Ramras' - Rex, Hamm (The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man), Jessie, Mrs. Potato Head, Dory (Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon), Merida, and Barbie *'Stephen Stanton' - Buzz Lightyear and Hamm (Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras) *'Gary Anthony Williams' - Lotso *'Jen Cohn' - Dory (Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats) *'Keith Ferguson' - Lightning McQueen (RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine) *'Fred Tatasciore' - Woody (Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras and FROST / Undercover Claus) *'Dan Milano' - Mr. Potato Head (FROST / Undercover Claus) *'Dana Snyder' - Slinky Dog *'Gregg Bissonette' - Marlin (Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon) *'Chris Cox' - John Lasseter *'Tara Strong' - Nemo *'Chris Edgerly '''- Lightning McQueen (Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S) Images Screen shot 2011-09-13 at 8.05.18 AM.png|Remy in "TransBOREmores" Screen shot 2011-09-13 at 8.05.57 AM.png|Mater in "TransBOREmores" Screen shot 2011-09-13 at 8.06.37 AM.png|WALL•E in "TransBOREmores" Screen shot 2011-09-13 at 8.09.58 AM.png|Carl in "2012 Dalmatians" Screen shot 2011-09-13 at 8.13.32 AM.png|Up in "2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime" Screen shot 2011-09-13 at 8.13.54 AM.png|Dug in "2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime" Screen shot 2011-09-13 at 8.16.27 AM.png|Rejected Toy Story 3 characters in "Star Blecch / uGlee" Screen shot 2011-09-13 at 8.16.50 AM.png|Hamm, Woody, Lenny, and Rex in "Star Blecch / uGlee" Screen shot 2011-09-13 at 8.17.03 AM.png|Woody and Slinky Dog in "Star Blecch / uGlee" Screen shot 2011-09-13 at 8.17.17 AM.png|Rex in "Star Blecch / uGlee" Screen shot 2011-09-13 at 8.18.10 AM.png|Toy Story 3 Characters in "Star Blecch / uGlee" The Buzz Identity.jpg|Buzz and Carl in "The Buzz Identity" Screen Shot 2012-11-16 at 9.32.47 AM.png|Marlin and Dory in "Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon" Category:Mentions & References